Kábulat
by LanaAngels
Summary: Izaya talált egy érdekes, eddig ismeretlen hatású folyadékot, és mi lehetne jobb, mint tesztelni az egyetlen titkárnőjén?


**Kábulat**

Üdvözletem minden szeretnivaló emberi lénynek, akit a jószerencse, a sors vagy én, Orihara Izaya idehozott. Amit látni fognak, az egy meglepően fordulatos kísérlet leírása előzményektől kezdve magán a folyamaton át egészen a végkimenetelig, amire még jómagam sem számítottam. Az egész eseménysorozat a múlt hétvégén történt, amikor az egyik munkám során egy érdekes dologra bukkantam; a kolloid állagú folyadék alsó része sötétvörös volt, a felső pedig zöld színű, valamint semmilyen más anyaggal nem lépett kölcsönhatásba. Miután egy vegyész "barátom" elemezte, arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy az anyagot tudatmódosításra készítették, viszont azt, hogy milyen hatással van az emberi agyra, csakis kísérlettel lehet kideríteni.

\- Nem! – tiltakozott az elsőszámú kísérleti alanyom szinte rögtön, miután felvetettem az ötletet.

\- De senki mást nem kérhetek meg.

\- Remélem, nem várod, hogy ezt el is higgyem. – tiltakozott Namie.

\- Nem, viszont a helyzeteden ez nem változtat semmit.

\- És mi lesz a többi feladatommal? – próbálkozott kibúvók keresésével. Szegény Namie, még nem tanulta meg, hogy ez a vita már réges-rég el van döntve?

\- Tudod, igazán nagyra értékelem a kemény munkádat.

\- Na persze!

\- Úgy gondolom, megérdemelsz egy kis pihenést, és egy pohár frissítőt. – nyújtottam elé a pohárkába kitöltött folyadékot. Namie arcán egy undorodó kifejezés futott végig, majd egy erőteljes mozdulattal kikapta a kezemből a vegyületet.

\- Ezért nem fizetsz nekem eleget… - sóhajtotta, majd egy csapásra kiürítette a pohár tartalmát.

\- Megduplázom a béredet. – vigyorogtam elégedetten.

\- Há… rom… szor… - hallatszott az asszisztensem hangja, mielőtt a szer hatása miatt ájultan rogyott össze.

\- Ha jól sikerül a kísérlet, azt is megkapod, Namie-san. – emeltem fel a padlóról. Valamelyest elismerő érzés keringett bennem, míg lefektettem a kanapéra. Őszintén, nem hittem, hogy tényleg megteszi. Úgy tűnik, alábecsültem a bátorságát. Felemelő érzés, mikor a látszólag kiszámítható emberek kiszámíthatatlanná válnak! Ez teszi izgalmassá ezt az _Élet_ nek nevezett játékot.

Békésen alvó Csipkezöldikénk fél óra múlva kezdett ébredezni. Mogyoróbarna szemei kíváncsian fürkészték a szobát, mielőtt a tekintete megállt rajtam. Néhány másodperc néma bámulás után egy kiáltással hirtelen rám vetette magát.

\- IZAYA!

Azt hiszem, senkit nem lepek meg azzal, ha azt mondom, erre a reakcióra abszolút nem számítottam. Utólagosan belegondolva rájöttem, hogy nem az előrelátásommal van a probléma, hanem magával a ténnyel, hogy egy tudatmódosult Namiénál a világon nem létezik olyan ember, aki képes lenne megmondani, hogy mire számítson. Ez önmagában még nem jelentene problémát, ám amikor elkezdte a hajamat birizgálni, azt már nem hagyhattam szó nélkül.

\- Namie-san.

\- Igen? – kérdezte ártatlan szemekkel. Furcsa látvány egy olyan személytől, aki józan állapotban naponta hétszer fenyeget meg azzal, hogy megmérgezi a vacsorámat.

\- Kérlek, ne nyúlj a hajamhoz!

\- Miért ne? Olyan puha és tüsis, és tök jó érzés össze-vissza borzolni. – mondta, majd kuncogni kezdett.

Nagyszerű! Most már tudom, hogy a tudatmódosító vegyület következtében az alany gyerekesen fog viselkedni. Akár véget is vethetnénk ennek az unalmas és kiszámítható kísérletnek, sajnálatos módon azonban 6 órát kell várni, míg kiürül Namie szervezetéből.

\- Olyan kis cukorborsó vagy!

Megjegyezném, hogy ezek a váratlan kiáltások és öleléstámadások nem tesznek jót az idegrendszeremnek. Egyébként is, mi az a "cukorborsó"? Témához visszatérve, a hatás lejártáig talán hívhatnék Namiénak egy bébiszittert. Mondjuk Shinrát, Celtyt, Simont, vagy talán a húgaimat… Ha jobban belegondolok, mégsem kellene bébi csőszt hívnom. El leszek én is a pici Nami-channal, nem igaz, Namie-chan?

\- A kalóz DVD-t miért hívják kalóz DVD-nek, ha nincsenek is kalózok benne?

Valamit mindenképpen ki kell találnom, amivel lekötöm néhány óráig!

 _~27 perccel később~_

\- Aki bújt, aki nem megyek!

Ha azon töprengnek, kedves olvasóim, mekkora káosz volt képes kialakulni mindössze 27 perc leforgása alatt, akkor azt teljesen jogosan teszik. Miután Namie megunta az ölelésnek álcázott fojtogatásomat, arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a lakásomban görkorcsolyázni remek elfoglaltság, de az igazi rejtély az, hogy honnan a csudából szerzett egy pár görkorit? Teljesen tanácstalan vagyok ez ügyben. Elkeseredettségemet igazolja az is, hogy komolyan fontolgattam az ördögi ikrek segítségül hívását.

Egy nyugtató hatású mély levegő vétele után leültem az asztalom mögötti forgószékre, és belemerültem a munkámba. A bújócska? Remélem, hogy ő is az a fajta gyerek lett, aki addig várja, hogy megkeressék kitartóan, míg tényleg meg nem találják, nem számít, mennyi idő. Nos, ez esetben inkább, ha visszaváltozik. Egy egész kicsit kíváncsi lettem Namie reakciójára, ha például egy szekrényben találja magát, miután magához tér. Legnagyobb bosszúságomra nem ez történt.

Alig töltöttem néhány órát nyugalomban, mikor egy különös hangra lettem figyelmes. Követve a bizarr jelenséget egyenesen Namie szobájáig jutottam, ahol a zenének csúfolt borzadály túlzott hangerővel csapta meg a füleim. Mindeközben Namie különböző ruhákat próbált fel, és vígan táncolt a tükör előtt. Meglehetősen komikus volt az elém táruló kép, pláne az ének:

„ _Szép vagy, szép vagy, szebb a napnál, de nincs oly pillanat,  
hogy ne nyugtalanítana engemet egy szörnyű gondolat;  
azt hiszem csak egyszer kéne szóra nyitni a szád, és kiderülne,  
hogy a betonéval azonos az intelligenciád."_

\- IZAYAAA! – kiáltotta, mikor észrevett, és ismét a nyakamba ugrott, ám ezúttal váratlanul ért a támadása, így mindketten a padlón heverve értünk földet. A fejemben lecsendesült minden.

\- Szerelmes vagyok. – jelentette ki nevetgélve. – És tudod, kibe?

\- Az öcsédbe? – kérdeztem unottan.

\- Nem, te butus! Jacobba!

\- Hogy… ki? – ismerem Ikebukuro minden egyes lakóját, de fogalmam sincs arról, ki az a Jacob.

\- Jacob! Az Alkonyatból!

\- Oh. – Nem is sejtettem, hogy Namie szereti a tinédzsereknek készült, túlzottan romantikus filmeket. Ennek az információnak a későbbiekben még nagy hasznát fogom venni. Kíváncsi vagyok, ha kitisztul a szervezetéből, vajon emlékezni fog-e a történtekre.

\- Namie-san, ugye tudod, hogy Jacob valójában nem létezik? – kérdeztem egy sötét vigyorral. Ártatlan (vagy annak kinéző) lelkek összetörése mindig nagyszerű szórakozási lehetőséget kínál.

\- Dehogynem! Vámpírok meg vérfarkasok léteznek. Olyanok, mint a fejnélküli motoros. – mondta, majd ismét nevetni kezdett.

\- És kit szeretsz jobban: Jacobot vagy Seiji-kunt?

\- Téged!

\- Persze, hogy S- Tessék?

\- Téged szeretlek a legjobban. Mert olyan aranyos vagy! Mint egy kisfiú, akinek nem volt gyerekszobája. – mondta, most viszont nem kezdett kuncogni, és mintha egy villanásnyi értelmet láttam volna a szemében.

\- Most inkább te vagy az, aki gyerekesen viselkedik, Namie-chan. – emlékeztettem, bár nem sok reményt fűztem ahhoz, hogy meg is érti.

\- És az rossz? – kérdezte a lehető legmagasabb fokú ártatlansággal. Valamilyen bizonytalan körülmények okán azt éreztem, hogy a hőmérséklet drasztikusan megemelkedett a kis szobában. Valamint azt sem vettem észre, mikor kerültünk ennyire közel egymáshoz.

\- Azt nem mondanám… - feleltem, közben gondolatok és képek tömkelege futott végig az agyamon, melyek hatására úgy döntöttem, miért is nem élvezem a pillanatot, amíg tart, mert az tagadhatatlan tény, hogy Namie e jellegű közelsége nagyon kellemes és nyugtató volt.

Ami ez után következett, viszont a legkevésbé sem volt felemelő érzés: puha ajkak helyett erős tenyér találkozott az arcommal, durva rúgás a testemmel és szörnyű hang a dobhártyámmal. Áh, igen, Namie visszatért eredeti önmagához.

\- Ez nem volt szép, Namie-chan. – jegyeztem meg a fájós pontjaim dörzsölgetve.

\- POFA BE, ORIHARA! VAN KÉPED BEDROGOZNI, ÉS MIKOR MAGAMHOZ TÉREK, A MOCSKOS KÉPED HÁROM CENTIRE VAN AZ ARCOMTÓL! – ordította. Ez a fajta reakció pontosan az, amire számítottam, így megengedtem magamnak egy győzedelmes, talán arrogáns vigyort.

\- Ejnye, ejnye, néhány perce még nem ezt mondtad.

\- DÖGÖLJ MEG! – kiáltotta, majd teljes erejéből becsapta az ajtót.

Namie kis kirohanása meglehetősen szórakoztató volt, mégis mikor becsapta az ajtót, kicsit mintha csalódottságot éreztem volna a szívem mélyén, amit az adott szituációban teljesen nevetségesnek tartottam. Miért foglalkoztatna, hogy érzi magát Namie? Ezekkel a zavaros érzésekkel tértem nyugovóra aznap este, és csak több óra forgolódás után sikerült álomba merülnöm. Ennek ellenére másnap reggel viszonylag korán ébredtem. A reggeli teendőim elvégzése után kimentem a konyhába, és szomorúan konstatáltam, hogy finom Namie-féle reggeli helyett csak néhány gyümölcs van kihelyezve az asztal közepére. Nos, legalább a napi C-vitamin bevitelemmel nem lesz gond.

\- Jó reggelt, Namie-san! – köszöntöttem az irodába érve, mire válaszként egy irritált hangú morgást kaptam ezzel megválaszolván azon kérdésemet, hogy fog viselkedni Namie, mindazok után, ami tegnap történt: úgy tesz, mint bármikor máskor. Nem hibáztatom a választása miatt, de ha azt hiszi, én is ezt a játékot fogom játszani, akkor óriási csalódás fogja érni az elkövetkező órákban.

A megszokottak szerint elfoglaltam helyemet az asztalomnál, és megvártam, míg az érkezésem okozta törés újra beforr a szoba csendes légkörében. Amint ez megtörtént, felemelve fejemet a képernyőről a titkárnőm asztalára néztem.

\- Hogy van Taylor Lautner? – kérdeztem gúnyos mosollyal, mire Namie megfeszült, de nem vesztette el a hidegvérét.

\- Te meg miről beszélsz?

\- Tegnap megosztottál magadról néhány meglehetősen érdekes információt.

\- Oh… P-például? – a hangja egy kicsit megcsuklott.

\- Például, hogy nagy Alkonyat-rajongó vagy… - az arca egyre vörösebbé vált. - a kinézeted ellenére szereted a különféle ruhákat… - felállt a székéből, és az asztalom felé indult. Bingó! Pontosan emlékszik mindenre, ami történt. - valamint…

\- Ha még egy szót szólsz, én esküszöm, hogy…

\- Hogy aranyosnak találsz. – fejeztem be a mondatot diadalmasan.

Namie arca jobban lángolt, mint az épület, amit tegnap volt szerencsém felrobbanni látni, és nem tudván, mit tegyen a szégyentől, felemelte a kezét, hogy pofon üssön, ám mivel számítottam erre, egyik kezemmel megállítottam az övét még mielőtt kapcsolatot létesített volna az arcommal, a másik kezemmel pedig a tarkójánál fogva magamhoz húztam. Vártam a pillanatot, mikor ellenállásba ütközök, ám ez sosem következett be.

\- Komolyan utállak. – mondta Namie a csók után, bár most egyáltalán nem volt olyan szúrós a tekintete, mint máskor. Sokkal inkább úgy tűnt, mint tegnap; kábulatban. – Miért kell mindig ezt csinálnod velem?!

\- Namie-san, szerintem túlságosan elhiszed a rólam szóló pletykákat.

\- Talán nem igazak?

\- Arra utaltam, hogy több vagyok a szóbeszédeknél.

\- Tényleg? Szerintem inkább kevesebb. – nevetett, ezzel rendesen összezavarva. – A veszélyes informátor helyett én inkább egy unatkozó kisgyereket mondanék.

\- Nagyon szellemes, Namie. – forgattam a szemem. – Szóval mi lesz az ebéd?

\- Nem tudom, megkívántam a halat… - gondolkodott az ujját az állára téve.

\- Orosz szusi? – ajánlottam.

\- Orosz szusi.

Ez volt tehát a vörös és zöld színű kolloid tudatmódosító folyadék hatásáról készült meglepően fordulatos kísérlet leírása, melynek eredményeképp Namie-san és jómagam egy pár lettünk.

\- Izaya! Ugye jól emlékszem, hogy megtriplázod a fizetésem?

Persze, az ilyen dolgokra tisztán emlékszik…

\- Hát hogyne, cukorborsóm!

\- FEJEZD MÁR BE!

 _ **VÉGE**_


End file.
